


Dos Minutos Sin Ti, Una Eternidad a Tu Lado

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Dos Minutos Sin Ti, Una Eternidad a Tu Lado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Minutes Without You, An Eternity By Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62893) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Los rumores, esta vez, habían sido los mas viciosos y cueles hasta el momento. Lo que hacia las cosas aun peor era saber que había algo de verdad en ellos. No mucho, pero si la insinuación de ciertas cosas que ella no admitiría ni consigo misma.

Decían: _Matsumoto Rangiku es hermosa, y tiene un cuerpo bonito y curvilíneo que no se avergüenza de mostrar. ¿Que otra razón necesitaría el vejestorio para hacerla su sub-capitán?_

Decían: _No es eso, es Ichimaru-taichou, son buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos si me entiendes. Fue él quien sugirió su nombre para el ascenso._

Decían: _Bueno, yo la ascendería a capitán e incluso a comandante general si con eso me la llevase a la cama._ Y luego seguían con risas estruendosas.

Esos eran los rumores que casi podía soportar, las conversaciones entre hombres cuando no eran conscientes que ella podía escucharles. Dolían, pero no tenían la malicia de las otras.

La sociedad de almas había sido siempre dirigida por hombres, e incluso aunque las mujeres pudiesen avanzar y convertirse en capitanes de algunas de las divisiones de la Gotei13, se admitía que esos eran los casos especiales. Estaba la División 2, dirigida por el clan Shihouin desde los inicios de la Sociedad de Almas, y su actual capitán, Yoruichi. Ella no era una capitana convencional, pero la División 2 tampoco era una división convencional. Y además, ella era nobleza. Luego estaba la División 4, y Retsu Unohana, su capitana. Pero e nuevo, la División 4 eran sanadores, y no veían ningún problema con que una mujer fuese la mejor sanadora de la Gotei13.

El resto de los capitanes eran hombres, y con la excepción de uno, el resto de sus sub-capitanes también. Y nadie iba a cuestionar a Shunsui en su elección de su segundo.

Su elección como sub-capitana de la 10ª División era el cotilleo mas reciente, y aunque sabia que se olvidaría pronto, le hacia daño. No las bromas de los hombres os sus miradas lascivas. Eran los celos de las mujeres y su malicia lo que la hacia encogerse y sentirse casi avergonzada de obtener la posición.

Decían: _Lo único que tiene son sus tetas y su cuerpo. Y he oído que es realmente **salvaje luchando**._

Decían: _Siendo la amiguita de copas de Ichimaru Gin, y más, tenía que servir de algo. ¿Porque si no se acercaría a ese tipo?_

Decían: _Futaba-taichou estaba realmente ansioso por tener un segundo como ella en su división. Le oí decir que ella seria perfecta **trabajando** bajo su mando. _

Ella trataba de no prestarles atención, pero se estaban volviendo más y más desagradables con cada día que pasaba, hasta que tenía que ahogarse en sake solo para poder dormir.

Lo peor es que algunos de ellos eran casi ciertos. Casi. Futaba-taichou era un viejo verde que se había pasado la primera semana con Matsumoto como su segundo mirándole las tetas y haciendo comentarios lascivos. Pero ella no lo había buscado, y ella no quería su atención. Y también era cierto que había sido Gin quien la recomendó para el ascenso; pero no eran más que amigos, incluso aunque a ella le hubiese gustado.

Matsumoto estaba a punto de volverse loca; las frías miradas de las mujeres, las miradas lascivas de los hombres, el acoso de su capitán y la frialdad de Gin-todo, era simplemente demasiado.

\- Veo que te están haciendo pasar un infierno, Rangiku, - comentó Gin gentilmente cuando la encontró borracha una noche. Matsumoto solo pudo asentir e intentar coger la jarra de sake a junto a él. Gin la alejo más y cuidadosamente la levantó del suelo y la llevo hasta el futon. - Nosotros les haremos pasar por el infierno, ya veras. Simplemente sonríe y hazte más fuerte, y cuando consigas Ban-kai, les cerraras la boca convirtiéndote en la próxima jubantai-taichou.

Ella estaba casi inconsciente por entonces, así que no podía recordar si era cierto, pero podría jurar que sintió un beso en sus labios, tan suave que podría ser solo su imaginación.

Comenzó a entrenar por la mañana. Conseguir Ban-kai, mostrar a todos que era más que una barbie neumática y ser la próxima capitana de la 10ª División eran lo único en su mente. Eso, y quizás, solo quizás, hacer que Gin la besara de nuevo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El tiempo tenía una extraña cualidad en la Sociedad de Almas; los últimos quince años habían pasado sin que Matsumoto se diese cuenta, incluso aunque cada día se arrastrase a un paso enloquecedoramente lento.

No estaba más cerca de conseguir Ban-kai que antes, sus obligaciones como sub-capitana la mantenían ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo: ahora que Futaba-taichou se había dado cuanta finalmente que no iba a meterse en la cama con él, la cargaba de trabajo como castigo. A Matsumoto no le importaba, estaba aprendiendo a llevar la 10ª División, incluso aunque no le dejase suficiente tiempo para entrenar.

Los rumores habían cesado hacia tiempo; la desaparición de Kisuke Urahara seguida por la de Shihouin Yoruichi inmediatamente después se propagó como el fuego entre los cotillas, y el dudoso ascenso de Matsumoto fue pronto olvidado por ese jugoso rumor. Pero ella no olvidaba, ni tampoco lo hacia Gin. Aun bebían juntos, de vez en cuando, y aun entrenaban juntos, cuando tenían tiempo de sobra. Le parecía a Matsumoto que Gin tenía algo pensado para ella, como si la estuviese entrenando para algo. Pero así al menos podían pasar tiempo juntos, así que ella nunca cuestionó sus motivos para querer hacerla capitán. Algún día le preguntaría, cuando tuviese Ban-kai y fuese la líder de su División. Tenía tiempo.

O eso creía.

Las noticias de la muerte de su capitán le llegaron de sorpresa. Aun no era la hora, aun no era lo bastante fuerte. Después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos quince años, y por más que odiase a Futaba-taichou, aun no estaba preparada para que se muriese.

Le había matado un Hollow en una misión, y Yamamoto-soutaichou había convocado al resto de los capitanes al día siguiente para elegir a uno nuevo para la 10ª División.

Matsumoto también había sido llamada, pero ella no entró en la habitación hasta que la enorme puerta se abrió para dejar salir a los capitanes. La mirada de Gin fue más que suficiente para decirle que no era bueno.

Se preparó antes de entrar en la sala. Yamamoto-soutaichou no estaba solo. A su lado un crío con aspecto enfurruñado le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba puesto el haori blanco que le marcaba como capitán.

Matsumoto se dio cuenta sobresaltada que él iba a ser su nuevo superior, y también que sabia quien era. Ella también había escuchado los rumores, el niño prodigio, el que había conseguido Ban-kai incluso antes de llegar a la pubertad, el niño con la mirada fría y la zanpakutou aun mas fría. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Estaba claro ahora que nunca estaría al frente de la 10ª División.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Matsumoto se dio cuenta de varias cosas en su primer mes trabajando bajo Hitsugaya-taichou, y algunas incluso las admitiría en voz alta.

La primera era que él era un capitán jodidamente bueno. Le había llevado menos de una semana tomar el control de la 10ª División, y aunque asignaba tareas de igual forma a todo el mondo, él se llevaba la mayoría de la carga. Matsumoto apenas sabia que hacer con todo su tiempo libre ahora. Y era eficiente; la División nunca había funcionado tan suavemente, tenia que admitirlo. Incluso cuando ella había sido la que prácticamente llevaba todo, su autoridad era siempre mermada por el odio de su capitán y los celos de sus compañeras.

También estaba el hecho de que él nunca la subestimaba, o pensaba menos de ella por su aspecto. Era una sensación extraña; él la miraba, la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos a la altura de sus pechos, y ella nunca se había sentido intimidada o incomoda. Debía ser porque él era tan bajito, así que nunca podía mirar más allá de sus pechos. Pero él tomaba sus opiniones en cuenta y seguía algunos de sus consejos, y eso le hacia difícil odiarle.

Y había estado lista para odiarle. Desde el momento en que le había visto y se había dado cuenta que la habían vuelto a ignorar, había estado preparada para odiar al niño prodigio que le había quitado la posición por la que había trabajado tanto. Pero no podía, porque podía ver, incluso aunque no lo admitiese, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Mejor de lo que ella hubiese hecho.

Y también estaba el hecho de que su elección no había sido fácilmente aceptada por la División. La mayoría de sus miembros no querían trabajar bajo un capitán que parecía lo bastante joven para aun estar en Rukongai esperando a ser admitido en la academia. Durante su primera semana, Hitsugaya había decido encargarse del asunto y había llamado a toda la División fuera. Luego había liberado a Hyorinmaru.

\- Si alguno de vosotros tiene algún problema aceptando ordenes de mi, podéis quejaros a Hyorinmaru. - había fulminado con la mirada a la compañía al completo mientras Matsumoto tenia que ahogar una risotada. Nadie habló.

Después de eso no hubo problemas en la División, aunque ella sabia que más allá de la 10ª, aun tenía que soportar las burlas por su estatura y edad. Sentía simpatía por él; ella podía entender perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando.

Matsumoto también sabía que había alguna clase de extraña tensión entre él y Gin, pero no sabia el motivo. Su viejo amigo era siempre frío-aun más-alrededor de su nuevo capitán. Y Hitsugaya solía mirar a Gin son sospecha. Pero también Hitsugaya parecía sospechar de todo el mundo menos de su amiga Hinamori Momo y su capitán, el gentil Aizen-taichou de la División 5.

Le preguntó a Gin una noche, cuando ya estaban borrachos, la razón por la que no le caía bien Hitsugaya-taichou.

\- Es demasiado frío, Ran-chan, - dijo, dirigiéndose a ella en la forma que hacia antes de ser ascendido a capitán, signo claro de que estaba borracho. - y no quiero que ese crío tan frío este cerca tuyo; no te dejara venir conmigo a tomar algo con tanta frecuencia. - sabia que era mentira, pero aun así su corazón se paró un segundo y por un instante pensó que la antipatía de Gin por su capitán se debía a los celos. - además, es una molestia, te quería a ti en ese puesto.

Eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que ella apenas lo escucho, y para entonces ella estaba tan mal que realmente no lo registro hasta mucho, mucho mas tarde.

\- ¡Matsumoto! - la voz de Hitsugaya la saco de sus reflexiones, y volvió al presente sobresaltada. Su capitán estaba en la puerta, su zanpakutou en su espalda, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Has oído una palabra de lo que dije?

\- No, lo siento, Hitsugaya-taichou, me había distraído. - repuso, ruborizándose.

\- He dicho que ya que vamos a luchar juntos de ahora en adelante, y ya que finalmente hemos conseguido ponernos al día con el papeleo de la División y tener algo de tiempo libre, deberíamos ir a ver como se complementan nuestros estilos de lucha. - Su voz era gruñona, pero parecía ansioso. Durante un mes no habían hecho más que papeleo, debía estar deseando salir.

\- Si, Hitsugaya-taichou. - respondió inmediatamente, cuadrando los hombros y poniendo la mano en Haineko.

Eso también era nuevo, y otro motivo por el que no podía odiarle. Futaba-cabrón-taichou nunca le había dejado pelear a su lado, diciendo que no quería arriesgar que su vice-capitán se hiriese y arruinar su aspecto, su mejor cualidad.

Matsumoto siguió a su capitán, su mente aun revisando las razones por las que no podía odiar al crío que le había arrebatado la División.

así que: era un buen capitán, no la subestimaba por ser guapa, escuchaba lo que ella tenia que decir, era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar las burlas de los demás shinigami y mirarles a los ojos con su mirada helada, y estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado, a confiar en ella para guardarle las espaldas. _Y el que sea mono no hace ningún daño._

Sorprendida por ese pensamiento, casi ni se dio cuenta que Hitsugaya se había detenido y estaba esperándola. Matsumoto aparto todos los demás pensamientos y desenfundo a Haineko cuando le vio preparándose para luchar.

Su confusión podía esperar, ahora tenia que demostrarle a su capitán que era merecedora de su confianza.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Como solía pasar en Seiretei, los años volaban pero la Gotei 13 seguía igual. O casi.

A ojos de Matsumoto había habido pocas cosas que mereciesen la pena ser recordadas en las últimas décadas. Aun era la segunda al mando de Hitsugaya, Gin era aun un frío cabrón que jugaba con ella, y los shinigami masculinos seguían mirándola y metiéndose con su capitán por su altura. Ni siquiera era tan malo ahora; al menos podía mirarla a los ojos, si inclinaba la cabeza lo suficiente.

Aun podía recordar los años con su anterior capitán, y cuanto trabajo había tenido que realizar solo para mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Era una mejoría, de verdad, el hecho que Hitsugaya parecía tener ojos solo para Hinamori-fukutaichou.

\- Aquí estas, Matsumoto-san, - Kira la saludo cuando fue a hacer una visita a la Taisha e la 3ª División. - Ichimaru-taichou ha salido, pero volverá pronto. ¿Quieres esperarle?

Matsumoto miró a su alrededor y vio la pila de papeles en el escritorio del fukutaichou, recordando que se había vuelto a ir sin terminar su trabajo. Sonrió, cuando Hitsugaya lo viese iba a ir a buscarla gritando. Aun parecía no gustarle Gin, pero tampoco les gustaba a muchos; incluso Aizen-taichou miraba a Gin con sospecha.

\- ¿Porque no, Kira? No es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer. - respondió sonriendo. Kira era un compañero habitual en las noches de borrachera con Gin, y se sentía cómoda con él y ese otro amigo suyo, Abarai. - ¿Tienes algo de sake aquí?

\- No, Matsumoto-san, no soy Shunsui. - dijo con una sonrisa picara, y ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

\- Entonces creo que volveré luego, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de conseguirlo. - se giro para marcharse y se quedo congelada cuando escucho la voz de su capitán llamándola, a gritos.

\- ¡MATSUMOTO!

\- Ummm, creo que me tengo que ir ahora, - no le temía a Hitsugaya en absoluto; sabia que no importaba cuanto se enfadase con ella por no hacer su parte del papeleo, aun confiaba en ella como su segundo. Un gran cambio de hecho. - Dile a Gin que me debe una copa esta noche. - y salio corriendo, sonriendo.

Si, nada había cambiado en décadas, pero también, quizás no todo continuaba igual.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Matsumoto supo que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando la primera vez que vio a Hinamori Momo tomarle el pelo a su capitán, y tuvo ganas de regañarla por no dirigirse a él adecuadamente. Era estúpido, de verdad. habían sido amigos por casi tanto tiempo como ella había sido amiga de Gin, y si Hitsugaya la respetaba lo suficiente como para no interferir con su vida privada a pesar de no gustarle Gin, ella debía ser lo bastante madura como para no entrometerse en un momento íntimo entre su capitán y su más antigua amiga.

Pero aun así le molestaba.

Esa noche se fue a la Taisha de la 3ª División con una jarra de sake y se emborrachó con Gin y Kira. Aun así, no podía apartarlo de su mente. Era la primera vez que podía recordar estar con Gin y aun así pensar en otra persona. Era también la primera vez que su estomago no se contraía cuando Gin se inclinó hacia ella por un motivo u otro.

 _Debo estar superándolo_. Fue su primer pensamiento; y era hasta posible, porque solo se puede amar a alguien como Gin durante varios siglos antes de darse por vencida. A veces hasta había envidiado a los humanos, incluso el mas o menos afortunado de ellos solo tenia un tiempo limitado para amar a alguien. Limitado comparado con ellos. Era injusto, que ella hubiese amado al mismo hombre durante tantos años y él aun jugase con ella.

Así que ignoró el flirteo de Gin, y siguió pensando en heridas que se curaban y la posibilidad de realmente olvidar a Gin solo para enamorarse de alguien aun más peligroso.

Cuando Kira cayó inconsciente y eran ya solo Gin y ella despiertos en la habitación, Gin reclamó su atención poniéndole una mano gentilmente en la mejilla. - Pareces estar muy lejos, Rangiku, - dijo con voz juguetona. - ¿te aburro?

Estaba a punto de negarlo cuando él se levanto y extendió su mano hacia ella.

\- De todos modos es hora de dejarlo. - Gin la ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño hasta la puerta. - Tengo montañas de trabajo para mañana, y estoy seguro que tu capitán tratará de hacerte trabajar demasiado, como siempre.

Matsumoto contuvo un bostezo, y se dio cuenta que él tenia razón: era tarde, y ella tenia que trabajar al día siguiente. Por algún motivo, la idea de trabajar con su capitán al día siguiente le parecía mas atractiva que la de quedarse la noche con Gin. Eso no podía estar bien.

así que reunió su valor y presiono sus labios gentilmente contra los de Gin, por un segundo. Su estomago no se contrajo, pero su corazón intento salirse de su pecho. Y todo estaba de nuevo bien en el mundo.

No vio la sonrisa de Gin cuando se iba, pero eso también fue mejor así.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No todo estaba bien en el mundo. No en el de Matsumoto, y no en Seiretei en general. Sabía que el mundo era más grande que eso, pero no le importaba lo demás.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos cuando el mundo se había colapsado a su alrededor. Aizen-taichou estaba muerto, Hinamori medio loca de dolor, y Hitsugaya miraba a Gin con tal odio y furia desatados que se sentía mas asustada cada momento.

Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Y no se refería a las cosas terribles que ya estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. Ryoka sueltos por Seiretei, una ejecución dudosamente autorizada, y un capitán respetado y querido asesinado. Siendo así, ¿porque lo único en su mente era la pelea que podía ver acercándose entre los dos hombres más importantes de su vida?

Sabía que aun amaba a Gin, aunque sus sentimientos estaban cambiando.

también sabía que respetaba y admiraba a Hitsugaya, y que él era al que le era leal. Sus sentimientos también estaban cambiando en ese frente, aunque no lo hubiese admitido jamás. Era una complicación, no era propio, y él era aun un crío. Un crío de más de cien años, pero aun así un crío.

Era tarde, estaba cansada, y el sofá parecía tan jodidamente tentador mientras Hitsugaya hacia el papeleo de la 5ª División que Matsumoto no pudo evitar descansar durante un rato mientras pensaba en el jaleo que era todo en esos momentos, y quedarse dormida.

Cuando se despertó la mayor parte del trabajo ya estaba hecha, y su capitán parecía terriblemente cansado. Ambos de merecían una buena noche de descanso. Una noche que no iban a tener, a juzgar por su expresión cuando recibieron las noticias de la desaparición de Hinamori de su celda.

\- Vete y descansa, yo buscare a Hinamori. - Hitsugaya le ordenó, pero ella no quería hacer eso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Matsumoto trató de obedecer, tantos años juntos le habían enseñado cuando podía ignorar las órdenes de su capitán, y cuando él iba en serio. Más de lo normal.

Estaba a medio camino hacia su habitación cuando lo sintió. Hyorinmaru. Y una terrible certeza hizo presa en ella. No era a Hinamori a quien había encontrado, era a Gin.

Siguió el reiatsu de Hitsugaya, tan familiar como el suyo propio, y se quedo helada al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.

La pelea era feroz, y Hitsugaya emanaba un aura de odio y poder como no había visto antes. Y había luchado a su lado en incontables ocasiones. Y Gin-Gin parecía tranquilo, pero ella podía leerle como nadie, y podía ver que estaba excitado, divertido. Casi como si estuviese jugando con Hitsugaya.

Entonces había terminado, Gin estaba atrapado-no, no era Gin el que estaba atrapado. Ella sabia que tenía un as en la manga, y Matsumoto tomo su decisión en ese momento. Trató de avisar a su capitán, pero era demasiado tarde. Shinshou ya estaba atacando, y afortunadamente Hitsugaya era lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlo-y ahí estaba, la carta de triunfo de Gin. Hinamori. Justo en medio del camino de Shinshou, inconsciente y desprotegida.

Matsumoto solo tenía un segundo para reacción. podía traicionar al hombre al que había amado casi toda su vida, su primer amigo. O podía traicionar a su capitán, el chico que se había ganado su respeto y confianza durante todos esos años.

Y ahí estaba, bloqueando el ataque de Gin, pidiéndole que se retirase o se vería obligada a luchar contra él. Y su mirada decía todo lo que ella no había sabido entender antes. Sabía que te perdería por este crío tan frío.

Cerró los ojos cuando él le dio la espalda, y el dolor destrozándola por dentro le hizo maravillarse de haber pensado en algún momento que ya no le amaba.

En el camino de regreso no podía mirar a su capitán a los ojos, sintiéndose una traidora solo por querer tanto a Gin.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A pesar de estar oyéndolo por si misma, Matsumoto no podía creer las palabras de Isane. No, no era posible. Su capitán no podía haber perdido. Gin no podía ser un traidor.

Pero en su corazón sabio que era cierto, y no sabía si tenía que correr al lado de Hitsugaya o intentar detener a los traidores. Solo había una opción, de verdad. Hitsugaya estaba más allá de su ayuda, y ella sabia que tenia que intentar detener a Gin. Por su capitán. Por ella.

El lugar era un caos cuando llegó. Ryokas por todas partes, uno de ellos medio muerto en el suelo, Kuchiki-taichou seriamente herido, Abarai Renji parecía muerto, y Kuchiki Rukia parecía aterrorizada y dividida entre tanta gente que necesitaba su ayuda. Y ahí, en medio estaba Aizen, el gentil capitán que todo el mundo admiraba, el traidor que había mentido a todo el mundo. Y Soi-Fong y-¿era Shihouin Yoruichi a su lado?

Y entonces Matsumoto le vio, parado detrás de Aizen y preparado para actuar. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensárselo esta vez; le cogió por la muñeca y tenia a Haineko contra su cuello.

Gin la miró, y por un segundo pudo ver una expresión resignada en su rostro, antes de que la mascara sonriente volviese. Ella estaba herida, y furiosa, y triste, y quería matarle, besarle, decirle que se fuese con ella a algún lugar donde estuviesen solo ellos dos, como al principio. Y todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que no sabia si era real u otra pesadilla.

Tenia que ser una pesadilla.

Hubo palabras, pero ella no las escuchó. Hubo gritos, y acusaciones, y lagrimas, pro ella no les prestó atención. Solo podía ver el rostro de Gin delante de ella y el de Hitsugaya en su mente.

Y de repente se había terminado, la luz caía del cielo y ella tenia un segundo para reaccionar o ser atrapada. Dejar marchar a Gin para siempre, o estar atrapada con él por la eternidad.

\- Perdóname. - le dijo él. _Ven conmigo,_ escucho ella en su disculpa. _Como se suponía que lo harías, ven conmigo._

Cerrando los ojos saltó hacia atrás, tratando de no ver su expresión de dolor. Pero la había visto, solo por un instante antes de que sonriese de nuevo. Y supo, con increíble certeza, que la había amado. A su manera retorcida, pero la había amado.

Pero ella no podía ir, porque era Matsumoto Rangiku, y era leal. Aunque eso significase traicionar su propio corazón.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esta vez los rumores no fueron tan malos, puede ser que ya era inmune a ellos. La mayoría de las veces su nombre ni se mencionaba; pero cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Gin se estremecía.

Kira lo estaba pasando aun peor que ella. Él había tenido un papel activo en todo; incluso aunque no había sido más que una marioneta, había respetado y admirado a su capitán y confió en él hasta el final. Y sus dos mejores amigos casi habían muerto por ello. Ambos tenían que lidiar con la culpa y las pesadillas diariamente, así que era natural que tratasen de superarlo juntos, con tantas jarras de sake como fuese necesario.

Matsumoto también había tomado una decisión. Había sido una fácil después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero solo añadía mas culpa a la que sentía.

No podía regresar.

Su solicitud de transferencia ya estaba sobre la mesa de su capitán esperando a que él se recuperase lo suficiente para firmarla.

Ni siquiera quería volver para despedirse. No podía soportar mirar a Hitsugaya a la cara, no después de todo lo que Gin les había hecho.

\- Y lo peor, - Kira estaba balbuceando, borracho hasta estas ya casi inconsciente. El muy suertudo no aguantaba el sake. - era su sonrisa. Me prer-perg-preguntaba a veces porque sonreía así todo el tiempo.

\- Y sus ojos, - Matsumoto se unió insultando a Gin; se había convertido en un pasatiempo de sus noches de borrachera. - eran ojos extraños, no podías verlos bajo ese flequillo suyo, y aunque pudieras eran extraños.

No tenia mucho sentido, pero les había sentirse mejor compartir el dolor de la traición de Gin.

\- Si, eran ojos raros. - dijo Kira, antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho.

\- Y yo creo, - continuó, sin darse cuenta que ya nadie la escuchaba. - que me gustan mas los ojos claros. Me gusta ver hermosos ojos verdes. Y no puedo regresar por culpa de ese cabrón-de-ojos-raros-Gin. Porque me ha dejado aquí, y también me ha robado la oportunidad de estar con mi capitán. Porque-porque… - miro a su alrededor y vio que Kira estaba inconsciente, y se alegró que no escuchase su siguiente confesión. Aun así bajó la voz. - …porque, él sabe lo mucho que quería a Gin, y también sabe que aún le quiero-pero lo que no sabe es que yo-que yo también… - no podía decirlo, ni siquiera a una habitación vacía. Si lo decía, seria real. Y no quería que fuese real.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbo, pensando en la última parte de su confesión. _¿Realmente le quiero a él también? ¿O simplemente es mi forma de querer olvidarme de esto lo antes posible? ¿Le quiero?_

No encontró la respuesta esa mañana. Lo único que le esperaba al despertar era una resaca y una casa sucia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

\- Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou la esta esperando en su oficina.

Durante toda la semana había temido escuchar esas palabras. Desde el momento en que Hitsugaya había regresado al trabajo, con aspecto cansado y más viejo de lo que nadie con ese cuerpo debería tener, le había estado evitando. Aun no tenía una respuesta a su propia pregunta, y lo prefería así. Estar confusa era mejor que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que la única pieza aun intacta de su corazón acabase rota en pedazos.

Arrastró los pies hasta la oficina, sin darse cuenta de las miradas de preocupación del resto de la División. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie estaba celoso de ella, y sus colegas estaban preocupados por que la habitualmente alegre Matsumoto parecía casi tan deprimida como su capitán.

Hitsugaya estaba en su escritorio, como siempre, una pila de papeles cubriendo toda la superficie. Encima de todos, justo frente a él, podía ver su solicitud de traslado. Se preparó. Era el momento de las explicaciones y la despedida.

\- Hitsugaya-taichou, - dijo, haciéndole saber de su presencia, aunque estaba segura que él la había sentido acercarse. - me ha llamado.

\- Matsumoto, nos he presentado voluntarios para ir a la tierra en la misión de apoyo. - dijo, sin mirarla. Lo que fuese que estaba esperando, no era eso.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó estúpidamente.

Hitsugaya la miró, podía ver preocupación bajo su habitual expresión irritada. - Van a enviar una partida para ayudar al Ryoka, Kurosaki. Se espera que Aizen haga su próximo movimiento allí.

\- Pero…

\- Tenemos que estar ahí, Matsumoto. - se levantó, y cogió la solicitud de traslado sin mirarla. - Creo que esto es tuyo.

Cogió el papel automáticamente, y cuando lo miró solo había una palabra en tinta roja que necesitase ver. Denegada.

\- Pero Taichou…

\- Mira, Matsumoto, - dijo él pacientemente, sentándose en el sofá y señalando para que ella se le uniese. - se que esto es duro para ti, es duro para todos nosotros. - Respiró profundamente. - lo que nos han hecho, lo que le han hecho a toda la Sociedad de Almas, es algo que no vamos a perdonar, mucho menos olvidar. Tenemos que luchar.

No sabia que decir, sabia que tenia razón, la lucha era inevitable, y ellos necesitaban estar ahí. Ella necesitaba estar ahí.

\- Matsumoto…

Pero no podía. ¿Seria capaz de luchar contra Gin? ¿O fallaría y seria solo una carga para ellos?

\- Matsumoto…

Estaba confusa; no podía decidirse. Al igual que no podía decidir si amaba u odiaba a Gin. Al igual que no podía decidir si lo que sentía por su capitán era admiración, confianza, amistad-o algo completamente diferente.

\- ¡Rangiku! - el uso de su nombre de pila la llevo de nuevo a la realidad. Hitsugaya la estaba mirando intensamente. Tomo su mano entre las de él; ¿y desde cuando eran sus manos lo bastante grandes para sostener la suya? - Se lo que sientes por Gin, también se que decidiste quedarte, pudiste irte, pero te quedaste. No puedes evitar como te sientes por él, o por nadie más.

\- ¿Taichou? - ¿Lo sabia? ¿Como podía saberlo si ni siquiera ella lo sabia?

\- Te necesito para esta lucha, todo lo demás puede esperar.

Podía escuchar la pregunta no formulada. _¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes luchar conmigo contra él?_

Y ella lo supo, supo que iría a la Tierra. Porque su capitán se lo estaba pidiendo. Y todo lo demás podía esperar.

\- Si, Hitsugaya-taichou. - todo lo demás esperaría.

\- Bien. - apretó su mano por un segundo y luego la soltó. Ella extrañó la calidez inmediatamente. - Lucharemos, y venceremos. Y después tendremos tiempo de enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos y lamentos.

Asintió, incapaz de decir nada. Y entonces todo la golpeó a la vez; su dolor, su confusión, su miedo de ser abandonada de nuevo, estar sola de nuevo. Y podía sentir las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y trató de detenerlas de ocultarlas ante él.

Hitsugaya suspiró, mas triste que irritado, cogiendo su mano y tirando de ellas hasta que estuvo tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo. No podía dejar de llorar ahora, tantos años de ser alegre y fuerte sin importar que sucediese alcanzándola finalmente. Y se alegraba de que fuese él quien la estaba sosteniendo, consolando. Y por primera vez desde que todo había sucedido, se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de quedarse.

\- Le olvidaras, - le escuchó decir mientras pasaba su mano por sus largos mechones de pelo, su voz apenas un susurro. - y yo la olvidare a ella. Y en cuanto a nosotros, el tiempo lo dirá, tenemos toda la eternidad para averiguarlo.

Fin


End file.
